


Listen Sister

by RosesWillAlwaysBloom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Protective Avengers, Reader has an Ability, Reader is Natasha's sister, Reader is Natasha's younger Sister, Reader was in the Red Room, Red Room, bucky barnes is an avenger, reader is an avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesWillAlwaysBloom/pseuds/RosesWillAlwaysBloom
Summary: Reader is the sister to one Natasha Romanov, though no one knows.When she gets dragged to the Avenger's tower, what secrets will be uncovered?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Nick Fury & Avengers Team, Nick Fury & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Listen Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Requested: Anonymous  
> Request:hey could you write about a teen!reader new avenger who is super close w nat (they’re like sisters) but the reader is really really shy and meets other members/the rest of the avengers team for the first time

“Hey, [Y/n], can you take my table thirteen? I’m running behind on orders.” You turned from cleaning the counter to your coworker Mary. She looked harried and anxious. You smiled at her to ease her.

“Sure Mary. I’ll take table thirteen, in exchange, you have to buy me coffee tomorrow morning.” You teased. Already grabbing a notepad and pen from the counter drawer.

“You got it!” She yelled back as she balanced two trays on her hands and walked back to her section of the diner.

You laughed softly. You loved this job, having been hired while you were a junior in highschool, you were still working over the summer. 

Working in the only mom and pops diner left in New York had its advantages and disadvantages. You had lots of regulars who recognized you and kept coming back, and you also got super busy as a tourist place. 

Today was a tourist day. The first Monday of summer brought in people from around the world. You were slammed and your boss had decided only to keep two servers, you and Mary, for the afternoon.

Without looking up from tying on an apron, you walked to table thirteen and started your spiel, “Hello, welcome to Liberty Cafe, what can I get started for you?”

“Well, Doll. I remember this place having the best burgers around back in the 70’s, is that still true?”

You raised your wide eyes and met light blue eyes sparkling with a smile. Your heart stuttered, Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier, Recently Acquitted of all crimes and initiated into the Avengers was sitting in your diner, with none other than Steve Rogers.

You silently cursed Mary, but kept a smile on your face. “We do boast the best burgers in town, but I think you’ll have to be the judge of if they are as good now as they were then.” You teased.

Bucky glanced over to the blonde super soldier before flashing his amazing smile at you, “Well then, Doll, we’ll take two doubles, extra cheese, with vanilla milkshakes.”

You jotted their order down on the notepad, “It’ll be up in a moment, boys. Just holler if you need anything else.”

You pocketed the pen and walked back to the kitchen, you pulled off the paper and hung it on the roulette shouting back to the kitchen, “Two justice burgers, with extra freedom and make it snappy!”

You walked behind the doors, trying to get your heart to slow down. They weren’t here for you, you kept chanting to yourself in your head. You hadn't done anything to get on shield’s or the avenger’s radar, or so you thought. 

Just to be sure, you snuck a glance around the door. The two super soldiers were chatting to each other. You pulled out your cell phone and dialed the one person you trusted the most...your sister.

The phone rang twice before you heard the click as they picked up, “Hello? [Y/n], I thought you worked today?”

You took a deep breath as her voice soothed your nerves, “I am, but I got two of your buddies in my diner and I’m wondering if there are orders about me. Have you heard anything or am I just being paranoid?”

You glanced back around, they were gone. “They aren’t at their booth anymore!”

Your breathing became erratic again, as your sister spoke to you, you could tell she was running, “Stay where you are, [Y/n], don’t run. If they ask you to go with them, just do it. I’m on my way to Fury’s office, I’ll find out what’s going on. Stay Safe and don’t do anything! Okay?”

You leaned back against the door, “Got it.” You hung up your phone and closed your eyes, trying to get back in control. 

“Order up!” You walked over and picked up the tray that held table thirteen’s order. You took a calming breath, pasted a smile on your face and walked out into the seating area. 

Bucky was the only one at the table, so you set down the order, as if nothing was wrong. Fighting the urge to run, you stood up, tray under your arm, “Anything else for you at the moment?”

Bucky looked up at you, no...he was looking over your shoulder past you. A voice behind you had you freeze, “Yes, actually. We would greatly appreciate this order to go, and if you would be so kind as to come with.”

You turned to face Steve. His face was grave, and it sent a chill down your spine. You recalled your sister’s words, don’t run. 

You nodded, packing up their order under their watchful gazes. As you walked past Mary you called out, “Mary! I’m taking a quick break!”

You could see the confusion and worry on her face as she watched you walk out flanked by two burly men. You were still a teenager and you knew what this looked like.

Once outside, as you were guided to a black tinted car you hesitantly asked, “Where are we going? What’s going on?”

Bucky gave you a quick half smile, as he opened the door and gestured for you to get in the backseat, “It’ll be explained soon. Please…” 

The only thing stopping you from running was the reminder that your sister wanted you to behave, that she was trying to figure out what was going on.

In no time at all, you could tell where you were headed...the Avengers Tower.

You stayed silent, trying to make yourself look as innocent and as small as you could. You were only a teenager, you could see the strange looks that the security guards and secretaries gave you as The Winter Soldier and Captain America herded you onto an elevator.

The ride up was long and silent and painful. You kept your eyes down, mind running in circles a mile a minute. You were so careful about your abilities. You made sure you looked like a normal teenager. Went to public school, had a job, a house. Your sister had promised that you wouldn’t be dragged in unless you wanted to join. 

When the elevator doors opened, you heard raised voices yelling. The two men on either side of you shared a confused look with each other before you all walked out and down the hall.

Entering a conference room, you immediately jumped at the one person you trusted the most, “Sister!” You squeezed your arms around her neck, calming a little at having her near.

Natasha laughed lightly, hands patting your arms that were linked around her. “Hi, [Y/n].”

You heard Bucky whisper behind you, “Did she just call Nat ‘Sister’?”

You looked around the room. Growing self conscious as you realized most of the Avengers were there, sitting around the table. Natasha, however, was standing up near the front, with you attached to her, staring down Director Fury. The only other person aside from your sister who knew the truth about you, or so you had thought.

“What is she doing being disturbed in the middle of her work shift, being dragged in here by the two most inconspicuous people ever?” Natasha’s tone was low, dark, sinister. You were thankful you weren’t on the receiving end.

Director Fury, however, looked unfazed. His good eye staring right back at Natasha. He spared a look at you, still clinging onto Nat’s back, “Hello, [Y/n]. Good to see you.”

You stuck your tongue out at him. It was childish, but you weren’t feeling kind about the situation. 

You let go of Natasha and stood by her side, smoothing down your apron. You were still dressed in your diner uniform. Which consisted of a poodle skirt, black top, and white tennis shoes.

Tony Stark, Also known as Iron Man, Spoke up from his chair, “So Do we get an explanation...or were we just called in to watch Natasha chew out Fury?”

Steve and Bucky stood against the wall by the door, behind chairs where Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff, Vision, and Bruce Banner sat. 

You awkwardly waved at all of them. Director Fury cleared his throat, and ignoring the death glare he was receiving from Natasha, turned to address them all, “I would like to introduce [Y/n] Romanov.”

“Wait...Romanov? As in…” Clint stared incredulously at you, eyes widening as he realized what Fury was saying. You were sure your cheeks were bright red. Natasha reached over and gripped your hand, providing support as your safe reality came crumbling down.

“Yes,” Fury nodded at Clint, “She is related to Natasha. [Y/n] is actually her younger sister. We have kept any and all records of her from the world. To the outside she is [Y/n] Johnson, single daughter to Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, two property buyers who are frequently out of state. She was with Natasha during the red room, and Natasha helped her escape after Barton recruited her.”

My knees felt weak, Natasha pulled out a chair and you collapsed in it. Tony spoke up again, his sarcastic voice already grating your nerves, “So what if she is? Why does a teenager warrant our attention? Come on Fury, you pulled me out of my lab for this, explain.”

Fury turned to me. His eye encouraging. Natasha moved so that her face filled your vision. You centered yourself with her green eyes, familiar ones. 

She whispered softly, a soft,sad smile on her face, “I know this is scary, and this isn’t what you wanted. But it’s time to stop hiding. It’s time to step out into the world and accept who you are. You are strong. You can do this. Remember…” She held out a hand, which you linked with yours, thumbs touching as you performed the handshake you had made when you were still a little kid, you said the next words with her, a soft smile forming on your own face, “Sisters forever, wherever, whenever. I’ll be there for you.”

You took a deep breath, closing your eyes for a moment, to forget about the eyes watching you. When you opened them, you stood up from the chair, walking to a clear area on the floor. You didn’t miss the way Bucky and Steve stood at attention, eyes watching you warily. 

You sighed inward, Fury probably told them what you could do so that they could be prepared if things went sideways.

Natasha spoke up, her voice clear, “Give her silence, please.”

You shot her a thankful look, before raising your arms over your head, searching within for that freezing fire that you normally kept locked away.

You could feel your abilities rising, washing over you, taking control. It scared you, but you didn’t fight it. Letting it consume your energy.

When you lowered your arms, you knew what everyone was seeing. Your skin was now crystal white, gleaming in the light from the windows. Behind you, apparitions slowly appeared, filling the room. Ghosts, spirits, of people and animals. 

The Avengers frantically looked around, Clint stringing his bow, Wanda raising her hands in defense as the spirits appeared next to them. Bears, Dogs, women, men, children. In military uniforms, country dresses, modern clothes. All frowning, solemnly staring at you. 

“WHAT THE FUCK FURY!?” Tony jumped up, as an Iron Suit crashed through the wall, encasing him as he powered up his blasters.

Natasha jumped on the table, arms wide, “Stop! Don’t harm them! You’ll hurt her!” Everyone turned their gazes to you. You were still standing there, crystal skin, but your eyes...your eyes were blank black orbs, glowing with the death of millions.

Bruce spoke up, his voice calm for being in such a frightening situation, “What exactly is going on? Is she...making these?” He gestured to an apparition next to him, flinching when his hand went through its body. The spirit didn’t flinch, didn’t tear it’s gaze from where you stood.

Natasha, still on the table, body ready to spring if anyone tried anything, spoke through gritted teeth, the protection for her sister coming through to everyone as they listened, “ While [Y/n] was in the red room...they kept us apart. They knew we were blood sisters and that I would die to protect her. They viewed it as a weakness. So…” Natasha took a deep breath, the memories still painful after all these years, “They used her as their guinea pig, uncaring if they killed her. By the time I could figure out where she was and help her escape...she had gained these extraordinary abilities.”

Natasha gestured around at the ever growing spirits, crowding in the small conference room. “These are spirits. People and animals who have died. [Y/n] can call on them when she goes into this trance that you see.” She pointed to your crystal body. You had started swaying, your eyes never closing. You could hear everything, but you couldn’t move, speak, or do anything. The souls of millions clamoring for attention in your mind and soul.

“So you’re saying she’s like a necromancer?” Tony spoke up, the helmet of his Iron Suit pulling back to show his face.

Natasha sighed, shaking her head as Vision pulled a thoughtful face, “No, a necromancer raises the bodies of those dead.”

Tony shook his head at Vision, “Thanks mr. dictionary. Not really my point though.”

Director Fury stepped forward, “Let’s hear it from the source. Everyone, please stay quiet. Don’t make any sudden moves and Barnes, Rogers?” He turned to the two super soldiers giving them a heavy meaning glance, “Remember what to do if things turn violent.”

Natasha turned a glare to Fury, “They won’t. They know how important I am to her, they won’t do anything that would harm me.”

Fury sighed, “Be that as it may Romanoff, we need to be sure.” He turned to your body, reached a hand out and clasped the side of your head, “The oldest, the first, the foremost, please come forth and speak through the vessel.”

It seemed as if the room was holding its breath as your eyes slowly shrank and became a vibrant Blue. You blinked a couple times, looking around in confusion before landing on Natasha and Fury and smiling. The smile freaked out everyone else, it wasn’t the smile of a teenager. It was bolder, flirtier, harder.

“Well, hello handsome.” Tony’s mouth flopped open as you reached up and combed your fingers through Fury’s hair. The voice that came out of your mouth wasn’t yours. It was heavily french accented. The voice that of an older woman, smokier, lust laced.

Fury turned back so that everyone could see you, you pursed your lips as you looked over everyone, “You call me forward to be gawked at like an animal? You know I charge extra for more than one person at a time.” You purred, your hand sliding seductively down Fury’s arm.

The Director, for once, looked uncomfortable, while Natasha appeared downright murderous.

She spat out at you, “We called you to control [Y/n] just to shed a little more light onto what she could do. Then you will leave.”

The voice laughed, the sound bioustrious and grating. “Oh honey, I know you don’t approve of an old whore controlling your sister’s body, but you know I couldn’t hurt her even if I wanted to.”

Natasha nodded, grudgingly in agreement. She knew the full aspects of your powers and what was allowed. 

Bruce spoke up, looking a little green around the gills, “Excuse me, did you say you are an old whore?”

The woman possessing you laughed again, turning her blue eyes onto Bruce, “Yes sweetie. My name is Arabella Mystique, showgirl, and owner of the famous Ruby Bordello of California. God, the good times of the 1700’s. Drinking, gambling, sex…” She curved her lips up, licking the bottom lip suggestively at Bruce.

As Natasha glared again, you sighed deeply and crossed yours arms across your chest, still sparkling crystal, “Alright, fine. Let me explain. [Y/n] here,” You patted your shoulder, smiling affectionately, “Can summon us spirits from the beyond. When she calls on her abilities, ones given to her through experiments and torture, we consume her soul, her essence. She controls us. Can make us fight for her, can make us possess people. But she doesn’t like that. This is the first time I’ve gotten to come forth in...what’s it been Honey? Like seven years?” She quirked an eyebrow at Nat.

Not waiting for a reply, she continued on, as everyone stayed riveted to her words, “During this time, [Y/n] can hear all of this, but she is unable to speak, unable to move. It’s a design flaw, sadly. And if any of us are hurt, then she loses a bit of her soul. And it’s a two way street, if we hurt her, we could end up disappearing completely, becoming consumed by a freezing flame of permanence, no coming back from that.” She reflected, “ It’s dangerous for her, and for us. There are malicious souls that try to take control of her, and she has to fight them off internally, like right now, She is screaming, but I won’t let it come out, because she is screaming for me to shut up.” Arabella giggled like a schoolgirl, grinning deviously at Natasha who Fury was holding back.

Fury nodded gravely, “Thank you Arabella. Please let [Y/n] come back to us.”

Arabella blew a sultry kiss at Fury, before the blue in your eyes slowly faded, going back to all encompassing black before slowly going back to normal. The crystals encasing your body melting to reveal your skin.

Everyone watched in awe as the spirits slowly started flickering and disappearing from the room.

When the last spirit vanished, you collapsed to the ground with a cry. Natasha was there to catch you, murmuring words in Russian as tears tracked their way down your cheeks.

“What did we just watch?” Tony for once, sounded scared. He turned to the rest of the Avengers, “How….what…”

Wanda interrupted, her eyes scrunched in concentration, Her accent sounding curious, “I couldn’t hear her at all. All I could hear from her was static, and it felt cold...I couldn’t hear any of the spirits either, it was as if they were white noise, in the background, fading in and out.”

You slowly pulled yourself together, clinging to the side of your sister, who helped you stand up. You wiped your eyes, whispering, “It was horrible this time. There were more of them. Natasha. Don’t make me do it again..please.”

Natasha soothed you, rubbing your back. She shot a look at Fury and when she spoke, it was with such anger, the rest of the Avengers, suddenly decided it would be best if they never picked on [Y/n]. “I told you not to! I told you she hated using them! She had a good life going for her! And you ruined it! For what? For Shits and giggles? And you told Barnes and Rogers to take her down if the spirits got out of control! Really? You were going to kill my sister because you wanted to prove something?!”

Fury took it all, his voice normal as he responded when Natasha stopped to take a ragged breath, “I have my reasons. Banner,” Bruce sat up at his name, “Has been working on a universal mechanics theory that I believe can be applied to [Y/n] to reverse her abilities. In theory, have them removed.”

You stared at Fury, shock written on your face, “I could be free?”

Natasha looked at you, worry in her eyes, “That’s not what he said.” She turned to Bruce, “What could happen if it doesn’t work?”

Bruce wrung his hands together nervously as all eyes turned to him, “It could create a black hole and rip the person in half who it is being applied to.”

Natasha turned back to you, “I am not going to let you be killed. You don’t have to use your abilities. You can control them just fine.”

You were weary, you sank your head onto Natasha’s shoulder, thinking back to what had happened while you were possessed, “No...Natasha...Something is happening. Something is coming. And the spirits….they were trying to warn me. Seven years ago, there were a couple hundred. Today there were a couple million, clamoring in my mind, panicking.”

Everyone stared at you, worry, horror and shock on their faces. Absorbing all that had happened in just the past couple minutes.

You reached inside, and you felt that freezing fire burning brightly in your soul. Dimly, as if from far away you heard a million voices call out, “Save them! They are doomed!”

Your heart clenched, ignoring the voices of the Avengers, you clung tighter to your sister. 

Something big was coming. Something that could destroy everything.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this WAAAAYYYYYY before Infinity War or Endgame was even a thought in the Marvel Movie Franchise and it's posted to my Tumblr.  
> So now it's funny to see people post about Thanos and Infinity War on my Tumblr when that wasn't even my intention and had no play on the Reader's abilities and foreshadowing


End file.
